The Fight Through Time
by KittyKatKita
Summary: The next generation of Inu Yasha must go and save the world when Naraku and his son go back in time to try to find a monster strong enough to destroy everyone, even Inu Yasha
1. Prologue

**The Fight Through Time**

Prologue

"Ya that feels good" Inu Yasha said and flopped down into the grass after he finished stretching. His sword lay at his side, ready to be used since he knew that more monsters would soon be coming to get the jewel.

Kagome walked over to him and smiled happily. "Ya it does feel good to stay in one place for a while." She sat down on the ground, looking up into the sky.

Inu Yasha looked over at her and smirked slightly. "Hey where is Ryu?" he asked and sat up, looking around slowly.

A boy came running toward Inu Yasha and Kagome. He had dog ears like his father but had jet black hair like his mother. His eyes were the same golden colour of Inu Yasha's eyes. "I'm right here"he said and looked annoyed with his father. "Hey how come I never get to go and help you defend mom?"he asked. Ryu was close to his fifteenth birthday and thought that he was quite brave enough to help.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Cause you are still a little puppy and you are **WAY **too weak to even be able to scratch a monster." He stood and turned, grabbing the tetsusaiga. He started to walk back toward Keada's village.

Ryu growled angrily and sat down beside his mother. "Mom, why won't dad let me go and help him protect you and the jewel?"he asked.

Kagome shook her head "I don't know Ryu"she said and gently pat her son's head. "But don't worry. I'm sure that you will get your time to be a hero"

Ryu nodded and both he and Kagome stood and walked back to the village. Ryu looked at the ground deep in thought.

A girl came running toward Kagome and Ryu. "Hello Mrs. Kagome, Ryu"she said and smiled happily. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a kimono like her mothers, and also had on the demon slaying outfit underneath. A small cat demon named Kin ran behind her then stopped when she stopped.

Ryu looked up at the girl. "What do you want Aiko?"he asked, not in the best mood right now.

Aiko looked hurt. "Your being a meany! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Ryu snorted angrily and turned from her. "Is there ever a right side?"he growled then turned and stomped away from Kagome and Aiko.

Kagome sighed slightly. "Don't worry about him. He's just mad with his father"she said then turned and left to find Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango.

Aiko looked confused then turned and ran after Ryu.

Meanwhile . . .

Naraku looked over at his son, Yukio. "As soon as Kagura gets back with that scroll we will be able to finally crush Inu Yasha and his feeble minded friends." he said.

Yukio nodded "Yes father"he said. He looked a lot like his father, but his hair was straight, like his mothers. "And we will also get the Shinkon Jewel"

Naraku smiled at his son then looked back out the window, waiting for his female incarnation.


	2. The Scroll of Reotoma

**The Fight Through Time**

The Scroll of Reotoma

Kagura slowly opened the door to Naraku's room. "Here. I brought what you wanted"she said and tossed a rolled up piece of paper at him.

Naraku caught it easily and grinned evilly. "This is it. Good work Kagura"he said and slowly opened the scroll.

Yukio watched his father quietly then turned to glare at Kagura, who had so many times in the past tried to betray his father.

The Village Of Keada

Ryu and Aiko walked slowly through the village together.

Ryu stopped in his tracks and lifted his nose to the wind, sniffing. "What is that smell?"he wondered, looking confused. He started to run toward the edge of the forest.

Aiko looked over at Ryu then sighed and ran after him, Kin following her.

A low growl came from the edge of the forest. A boy lay in the shadows, waiting. He had black hair except for a single red streak. A fur headband kept his hair from his eyes. He wore fur like his mother and father. His light blue eyes sparked as he saw Ryu running toward him.

Ryu stopped just outside of the forest, glaring into the dark tangled branches.

Aiko quickly caught up with him and also stopped, looking confused. Kin was growling angrily.

Ryu drew his small sword. "Hey you, come on out!"he said, his little black doggy ears twitching.

The boy stood and smirked. "What do ya want mutt?"he asked as he stepped out of the forest. His short wolf tail flicked slightly.

Ryu glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU!"he snarled. "Just who do you think you are anyway?"

The boy blushed hair behind his pointed ear. "My name's Mitsu"

Ryu continued to glare at him.

Aiko looked over at Ryu then to Mitsu. "What is it you want though?"she asked

Mitsu looked over at her. "I came to find the one named Kagome and take her back to dad. He says that Inu Yasha took her from him."

Ryu shook his head angrily. "He did not!"he snarled. "She loved him, not Kouga!" He jumped forward, swinging his sword angrily.

Mitsu easily dodged it. "Hey puppy, your good but way to slow!" He started to laugh slightly.

Ryu glared at him and continued to snarl. "You bastard" he growled, getting his bad language from his father. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ya ya puppy" Mitsu stood waiting, a smirk on his face.

Aiko looked away from them, covering her eyes. "I can't watch!"she whispered. Kin chirped, looking up at her.


	3. The Last Member

**The Fight Through Time**

The Final Member

Mitsu stood waiting for Ryu to swing at him.

Ryu glared angrily then stopped and looked over at the forest, sniffing. "What the hell?"he wondered. He had never smelt anything like this before. The scent was like the village dogs' scent but it was a little different.

Mitsu also turned to the forest, blinking slightly. "It can't be him, can it?"he wondered and turned, running into the forest.

"HEY!"Ryu yelled "Get back here" Ryu turned and ran after Mitsu into the forest.

A man walked slowly, a large dragon and a small imp walking behind him. A woman sat on the dragon's back, and a young girl walked beside the man.

The girl looked over toward the forest. She had long black hair and she wore a kimono that was like her fathers. A black fluffy thing hung over her shoulder. "Father, someone is coming this way"she said and looked up at him.

Sesshomaru looked over at his daughter then into the forest. "Just let them come, if they try to fight I will easily be able to kill them." he said and looked back ahead of him.

Ah and Uh growled in agreement. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru is right Kura" Jakin said and nodded. Rin smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry dear."she said.

Kura nodded slightly. "All right"she said and looked back at the forest.

Mitsu ran to the path where Sesshomaru's group was waiting. He stopped and growled angrily, staring at Sesshomaru. "I was right. It is him."

Ryu skid to a stop, almost crashing into Mitsu. "What the hell was that all about?"he snarled. He looked over at Sesshomaru and shut up, looking confused. "That's dad's brother"

Aiko, who had also followed Mitsu, stopped and looked over at Rin, Ah and Uh, and Jakin confused.

Sesshomaru glared at Ryu. "What do you want boy?"he asked angrily. He brought his right hand over and gripped the Tokejin sword that hung at his waist.

Kura stared at the new comers, confused. She looked from Mitsu to Ryu to Aiko then she looked back at her father.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and pointed it at Ryu. "You smell like my little brother. You are his son aren't you?"he asked

Ryu snorted "So what if I am?"he asked angrily and turned his back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru snarled. "Why you little half breed"he hissed and took a step forward, getting ready to fight.

Mitsu got out of the way, pretending he didn't notice.

Aiko blinked a few times then turned and ran to find Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Kura stood staring at the ground, not sure if she should help her father or try to stop him from hurting this rude boy.

Sesshomaru raised his sword. "Get ready boy!" He slashed down at Ryu.


	4. The Fight

**The Fight Through Time**

The Fight

Ryu snarled and stood, her blade ready to defend.

Sesshomaru's sword struck Ryu's blade, a sharp ringing sound piercing the silence. Sesshomaru grinned slightly as he saw Ryu wince slightly. "You are out of your league boy!"he said softly, his words echoing in their ears.

Ryu growled more. "No way you old gezer. I'm just getting start"He jumped away from Sesshomaru, then ran toward him, slashing.

Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way, looking back at the boy. He turned and brought his sword down when he froze.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inu Yasha snarled, drawing the tetsusaiga. He stepped in front of Sesshomaru. His ears were back angrily, his eyes blazing. "Never try to touch my son again"He started to attack and the fight was on.

Ryu stopped running and turned, watching his father. He looked over he was standing beside Aiko, who had come back from getting Inu Yasha.

Aiko looked over at him and smiled. "I'm so glad that Mr. Inu Yasha and Mrs. Kagome got here in time to save you"she said happily.

Ryu snorted and looked back at his father. "That was my fight"he thought angrily.

Kagome ran to him. "Are you alright?"she asked him, concerned.

Ryu looked at her and nodded. "Ya mom"he said and looked back as Inu Yasha viciously slashed at his brother, who easily side stepped.

Kura stared at her father then at her uncle. She glanced at Ryu. "So that would make him my...cousin?"she wondered then looked back at the battle.

Sesshomaru slashed and Inu Yasha tripped, stumbling.

Inu Yasha quickly turned over to see the sharp point of Tokijin pointed hungrily at his throat. He growled.

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Time to die little brother." he said and smirked slightly.

Kura stood emotionlessly, then turned and looked at Mitsu, who was sneaking around, trying to get away. "What are you doing?"she asked, her voice soft.

Mitsu froze and looked back at Kura. "Ahhh...nothing"he said and stopped.

Ryu growled angrily as he watched Sesshomaru slowly bring Tokijin toward his father. He jumped forward. "I have to do something!"he thought

Sesshomaru glanced over at Ryu, confused.

Kura stood emotionless, not sure what he was doing.

Mitsu sat down, not really caring, just wanting to get away.

Kagome looked frightened. "Inu Yasha, Ryu"she thought, worried for their safety.

Aiko turned away, unable to watch. "Oh Kin..."she whispered and he looked at her, chirping once then looking back at the battle.


	5. The Problem Unveils

**The Fight Through Time**

The Problem Unveils

Sesshomaru turned to Ryu, looking confused. He turned back to Inu Yasha. "Little brother, that's pathetic! Having to get a little boy to fight your battles. You aren't even worth my time" He sheathed Tokijin and turned to Kura, Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uh. "Let's go" he turned and started to walk.

Rin and Jaken, riding Ah and Uh followed Sesshomaru.

Kura looked at her father. "Why do I always listen to him anyway?"she wondered slightly. She snorted. "For once I should do things my own way." She glared at Mitsu as he tried to escape.

Ryu stood near his father, growling. "Dad, you didn't need to interfere! I could have handled Uncle Sesshomaru with no problem."

Inu Yasha stood up and sighed, picked up the tetsusaiga and sheathed it. "Listen Ryu. You are a weak pup. You had no business picking a fight with Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha turned to face Ryu angrily.

Ryu glared at his father. "You always say that! When will I ever get a chance to prove myself though? You never let me do anything" Ryu turned and ran from his father.

Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha. He glanced over at her. "Do you think I was to hard with him?"he asked. Kagome nodded. "Ya. Just a little."

Aiko looked over in time to see Ryu leave. "Hey Ryu wait for me!"she called then turned and ran after him. As she ran past Mitsu she grabbed his arm, pulling him with her.

Mitsu followed unhappily. "Hey why the hell do I have to go too?"he asked angrily but didn't try to pull away from Aiko. He knew by her smell that she was a demon slayer.

Kura turned and looked at where the others had left then back at her uncle and aunt. She turned and slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest. She sniffed the air and looked confused. "Something big is going to happen"she thought slowly then turned and ran after Ryu and the other two people.

Sesshomaru glanced back at them. "Kura, Rin are you alright?"he asked. He saw Rin nod but he didn't see Kura. He turned and looked back at them. "Where is Kura?"he asked then started to run back toward where Inu yasha and Kagome were.

Meanwhile... 

Naraku and his son finished reading the large scroll. Naraku smirked happily. "This is the scroll that we need. Good work Kagura. Yukio are you ready?"

Kagura bowed to them then left the room as Kikyo, Yukio's mother, came into the room.

Yukio nodded. "Yes father." He looked back at his mother as she walked in.

Kikyo looked a little confused. "What are you planning to do now Naraku?"she asked slowly. "You know that Kagome has the whole Shikon Jewel so we will have no chance of beating them"

Naraku looked over at him. "Yes I know. I am going to go back in time using this scroll and find a monster that is strong enough to beat even the Shikon Jewel, and I have a certain monster in mind"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever."she said and turned to leave "I doubt that this will work"she muttered under her breath.

Yukio and Naraku started to get ready to do the incantation that would activate the scroll and send them back in time.

Back In Keade's Village

Ryu continued to walk angrily, Aiko and Mitsu at his side. "How could he?"he asked. He stopped and looked over at the two following him. They both froze. "I have an idea! Let's go on our own adventure!"

Aiko and Mitsu looked at him as if he was crazy. Aiko looked upset. "But Ryu we can't just take off on our parents"

Kura stepped out of the shadows. "Yes you can. I did"she said quietly. The group turned to look at her.

Ryu smirked a little at his cousin. "Well come on! Let's go and have an adventure somewhere. We could go find Naraku. I heard that dad said that Naraku is starting to plan something, but he wasn't sure what. Now it's our turn! We can go and find out what he is planning"

Mitsu nodded. "Ya! I need an adventure away from mother Ayame anyway!"

Aiko looked unsure then nodded. "Alright we can go but I think that it is a bad idea!"

Kura just smirked a little at her new travelling companions.

Ryu pumped a fist into the air. "Ya so we leave now!" He turned and started to run into the forest.

Mitsu and Aiko shrugged then followed him at a run.

Kura closed and followed at a walk.


	6. The Journey Begins

**The Fight Through Time**

The Journey Begins . . .

Inu Yasha and Kagome were about to go back to the village when they heard running. Inu Yasha turned and looked back at the bushes.

Sesshomaru stepped from the shadow of the bushes. "Where is she?"he hissed angrily, his eyes blazing.

Inu Yasha looked confused. "Who?"

Sesshomaru's hand went to his sword. "Don't lie to me you worthless half breed. Where is Kura? I know you did something to her"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I didn't do anything." Kagome nodded slightly.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin easily. "I said don't lie!" He ran at Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and blocked Sesshomaru's attack. "I didn't do anything to your daughter!"

Rin, Ah and Uh, and Jakin ran through the bushes. "Sessy stop it" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru froze and looked back at her. "Rin?" he looked confused.

Rin sighed slightly. "I know where Kura is. At least I have an idea. She went off on her own into the bushes."

Sesshomaru turned to her. "And you didn't stop her?"

Rin shook her head "Nope. She is like you. Once she makes up her mind you can't stop her."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword then walked to Rin. "Come on, we have to leave"

Inu Yasha put his sword over his shoulder and watched at Sesshomaru and his group left. He turned to Kagome. "Do you think that Ryu left also?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe"

Ryu stretched. He had slowed to a walk and the rest of the group had caught up. He looked back at them. "You know, I thought that travelling would be way more interesting than this"

Aiko nodded slightly. "Ya I kinda thought so too."

Mitsu and Kura both shook their heads. Kura looked over at Aiko and Ryu. "Travelling can be very boring. It depends on what happens along the way" Mitsu nodded. "Yep"

Ryu looked a little annoyed. "Well does anyone know where Naraku is?"

Mitsu nodded again. "Kinda. I know that he is in the north, near the mountains."

Ryu nodded. "That's only a couple weeks walk from here. LETS GO!" he started to walk with renewed strength.

Kura shook her head. "Whatever"she said lightly but smiled.


	7. Naraku's Plan Revealed

**The Fight Through Time**

Naraku's Plan Revealed

Ryu and his group travelled for a few weeks without too much happening. In one village they were chased out of the village because Mitsu and Ryu had begun to fight with each other and had destroyed a total of 9 and a half houses. Not many demons bothered to challenge them because they all knew that Naraku was planning something. They were waiting for Naraku to leave so they could once again come out and roam. After a few more angrily villagers running them out they reached a large mountain.

Ryu stared at it. "Wow, just looking at that place spells **_Hello I have Naraku hidden up here_**" he said and smirked widely. "Lets go" He started to head up the mountain.

Mitsu and Kura both sighed and followed him.

Aiko just looked over at them then happily followed Ryu.

As the group got higher into the mountains they all started to feel the powerful miasma that always hung around Naraku's place. They all froze as they saw a large castle appear from behind a large rock.

Ryu growled. "So where do you think Naraku is in there?"he asked.

Mitsu shrugged. "I'll go look." Before anyone could stop him he was sneaking into the palace yard stopping at every window, listening. He turned around the edge of the building and disappeared.

Ryu, Kura and Aiko hid behind a large boulder, waiting for Mitsu to return. Ryu was starting to grumble about Mitsu taking forever and that he could have been ten times faster when Mitsu returned.

"Come on he's around the back." He turned and started to lead the group single file to the back of the building. They all crouched down as the listened through the window.

Naraku looked at his son. They stood opposite each other, the scroll laying between them.

Yukio looked a little unsure. "But father, are you sure that going back in time is the best idea?"he asked.

Naraku glared at his son. "Do you feel that this plan will fail? Not even Inu Yasha will be smart enough to learn what we are doing until it is too late. By then he will be dead and the Shikon Jewel will be mine!"

Yukio nodded a little. "Yes father"

Ryu looked furious but sat still as the group listened to Naraku and Yukio chant the ancient scroll. They all looked through the window as they saw a bright light flash and Naraku, Yukio, and the scroll disappeared.

Ryu glared at where Naraku and his son use to stand. "How dare he think he can get away with that?"

"And what will you do about it?"a female voice asked him.

Ryu and the group spun, looking afraid. "I . . .uhhhhhhhhhh"he stuttered.

Kikyo laughed. "You know it the guards find you they will kill you?"she asked

Ryu and the group turned and ran from her, freaked out by this strange lady. They stopped by the beginning of the forest. "We have to stop him guys"Ryu said turning to them.

"How!" Mitsu asked.

Ryu looked down. "I don't know. We will figure out a way"he said.

They all froze as a rustling in the bushes caught their attention. They slowly turned to the bushes.


	8. The Battle and The Idea

**The Fight Through Time**

DISCLAMER - I only own my Inu Yasha characters, none of the original.

The Battle and The Idea

A large bear demon lumbered out of the bushes. It saw the group and growled softly. **_Who are you? _**

Ryu growled angrily. "Hey shut up you stupid animal. I have no plan on talking the likes of you" He turned his head and snorted softly.

The bear snarled and slashed out at Ryu.

Ryu easily jumped out of the way of the attack. Aiko sat down to the side, trying to think of a way to travel to the past.

The bear looked angry and tried to attack Kura.

She jumped out of the way, her hand glowing green.

Ryu looked over at Kura. "The poison claws?"he wondered and smirked.

Mitsu yawned. "Whatever you guys fight." He walked over to the rock that Aiko was sitting near. He closed his eyes.

Ryu cracked his knuckles. "Bring it fatty!"

**_How dare you call me that! _**The bear slashed at them.

Ryu jumped up and brought his claws down through the bear. He could use the Iron Rever Soul Stealer but it had purification powers as well.

The bear continued to move, going for one last attack.

Kura lept at him, slamming her poison claws into the bear, destroying him.

Ryu looked over at her and smirked. "Hey Kura you aint that bad at fighting."

She turned to him. "You aren't that bad either" She smiled a little.

Aiko suddenly stood, making all of them looked over at her. "I have an idea of how we can stop Naraku!"

Ryu turned to her clenching a fist. "How?"

"An old story mother told me about a matching scroll from the one that Naraku had."

Kura looked confused. "You mean like a Ying and Yang type thing?"

Aiko nodded. "Ya!"

Ryu and Mitsu nodded. "What do we have to loose? Let's go find that scroll!" Ryu turned "Uhh where is the scroll anyway?"

Aiko pointed in the opposite direction of where Ryu was planning to go.

Ryu nodded and turned, running the way she pointed.

Mitsu followed with Aiko close behind.

Kura smirked slightly and followed at a walk.


	9. The Dungeon

**The Fight Through Time**

DISCLAMER - I only own my Inu Yasha characters, none of the original.

SOOOO SORRY ABOUT POSTING THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE, DIDN"T MEAN TO!

The Dungeon

Ryu stood with the group, looking up at the large stone door at the side of the mountain.

Aiko pushed the doors open. "It should be near the end of this dungeon"she said.

Ryu clenched a fist, pumping it into the air. "Well let's go!" he ran through the doors, followed by the rest of the group.

They started walking down the path, which they found out was full of traps. One was arrows shooting at them. Kura and Mitsu simply destroyed them. One was a giant bolder rolling after them. After they ran for a while, Ryu got annoyed and stopped. He turned and held his fist out, bracing himself. The boulder hit him and continued to roll, him stuck to it, going around. When he was on top of the boulder he punched it repeatedly, eventually destroying it.

Monsters also inhabited the dungeon. Aiko and Ryu did most of the fighting since the other two were too lazy to be bothered with fighting. Ryu continued to use his spiritual Iron Rever Soul Stealer and sometimes he used his sword. Aiko used her mothers first boomerang. Once Mitsu and Kura had to join because there were so many bat demons attacking them.

Ryu snorted after a battle finished. "Man this is getting annoying!"

Aiko nodded. "Yes I agree"

Mitsu leaned against the wall. "Well we could just take the short cut?"he asked.

Ryu and Aiko fell over. "There is a short cut?"they yelled, jumping up.

Mitsu nodded and pointed.

Ryu growled and ran to the shortcut, running down it, the rest of the group following him.

They reached a large gold door. "Is that it?"Ryu asked.

Aiko nodded. "I think so"she said quietly, going to push the door. She stopped right before the door.

Kura walked over to her. "You need to push it right?"she asked and opened the door.

The group walked into the room, looking around. A large chest stood at the other side of the room. "There it is" Ryu called, running toward it. The ground shook suddenly as a roar filled the room. A huge demon appeared, looking at them.

"No one will get my treasure" he growled.

Ryu snarled. "Ya we will. Bring it!"

The monster snarled and flew at them, going to attack.


	10. The Fight and The Scroll

**The Fight Through Time**

DISCLAMER - I only own my Inu Yasha characters, none of the original.

The Fight and The Scroll

Ryu drew his sword, bracing himself as the monster swung it's huge tail around and slammed it into them. He skidded back, the rest of the group going and surrounding the monster. "Damn this isn't going to easy."

Mitsu smirked. "So you finally figured that out Puppy" he laughed and clenched his hands into fists.

Kura rolled her eyes and she glowed, transforming into a large black dog. She was about the height of a tree since she was still young. She growled angrily, poisonous saliva dripping from her fanged jaws.

Aiko whipped out her boomerang and threw it at the monster, who easily dodged the attack. She caught her weapon, holding it behind her back.

The monster looked at them and flicked it's tail, spinning it then whipped it around, attack them.

Ryu, Mitsu and Kura easily jumped out of the monster's attack. "Is that all you have you pathetic monster? You call yourself the master of the dungeon?" Ryu snarled at him and jumped at him, slashing at him with his sword.

The monster dodged only to find himself going to be hit by Mitsu who was jumping up toward him and going to punch him. The monster dodged again and froze, staring at Kura and Aiko.

Aiko sat on Kura's back her huge boomerang ready to be thrown.

The monster spun around, looking at them. "You can't beat me that easily." he said and grinned, opening his mouth. A light appeared and a huge beam of light shot out of his mouth, hitting them and sending them into a wall. He looked around at the teens as they started standing up. His eyes came to rest on Aiko. "Young demon slayer, you go first"he hissed and flew toward her, his mouth open.

Ryu looked over and saw the monster. His eyes widened. "AIKO MOVE!"he yelled, jumping up, running toward them.

Aiko looked up, seeing the razor sharp teeth flying toward her. She screamed, waiting for the bone crushing pain to arrive. A yellow animal flashed by her, landing on the monster's jaws, snapping at his face. She looked up and saw Kin transformed, protecting her. "Kin..."she smiled happily at her pet. "Thank you."

Ryu let his breath out and looked over at the others. "We need to attack him all together"he yelled to them and pulled his sword out of the ground, swinging it over his shoulder.

Kura snarled and nodded, going to leap at him and attack him.

Mitsu smirked and got ready, his fists clenched.

Aiko stood up, her boomerang ready. "Ready when you are"she called.

Ryu nodded. "While Kin is distracting him!" He leapt forward swinging his sword into the monster's side.

Kura leapt up, landing on the monster tearing at him with her claws and fangs.

Mitsu rushed at the monster, punching and slashing at it.

Aiko raised up her boomerang and shot it, it tearing through what was left of the monster.

Large chunks of demon flesh fell to the floor around the four companions and a key that the demon had inside itself also fell.

Kura transformed back and walked around the chunks, getting the key. "Come on guys. The faster that we can get the scroll, the easier it will be to find Naraku." She turned and walked to the chest, bending down and inserting the key.

Ryu ran over. "Wait! I want to turn it. It's my father and mother that he wants to destroy."

Kura looked over at him. "Listen cuz"she said, looking over at her cousin, standing up. "Just because it is your father means that you get to do everything!"

Ryu stuck his face in her's so they were nose to nose. "Well your dad always tried to kill mine so you aren't allowed to turn it so that means I am turning it!" They started growling at each other angrily.

Mitsu walked over to the chest, turning the key. The top of the chest popped open and Kura and Ryu looked over at him. He smiled at them and waved as he raced away, them hot on his heels.

Aiko walked over to the chest, taking out the scroll. She opened it and looked at it nodded. "Yep this is what we are looking for" She turned to tell her friends the good news but noticed they were racing back and forth around the battle arena. "Well I suppose we can tell them after can't we Kin?"she asked. Kin chirped happily and they looked back at their friends as Kura and Ryu caught Mitsu, grabbing him to beat him up.


	11. The Past and Ryu's Father

**The Fight Through Time**

DISCLAMER - I only own my Inu Yasha characters, none of the original.

The Past and Ryu's Father

The group all sat around a fire, the darkness of night devouring the sky. Aiko sat reading the scroll, preparing everything they would need for the transport to the past to work successfully. Ryu and Kura sat facing the fire, Mitsu sat off to the side, grumbling about how it wasn't fare that the two cousins ganged up on him.

Ryu looked around at his friends. "Come on guys, we should get some sleep" They nodded and lay down, falling asleep by the dying fire.

The next morning Ryu sat up and looked around at the rest of the group. They were still asleep. He stood up and jumped into the tree and looked up as the sun started to rise over the horizon. A soft mumbling forced him from looking at the sun and back at the group. Kura and Aiko slowly stood up, Mitsu had woken up soundlessly. He jumped off the tree and stood near the side of the group.

Aiko looked over at him and smiled a little. She and Kura stood up and she placed the scroll on the ground. She lay down the other necessary items and took her place on the east side of the scroll. Kura stood to the west. Mitsu to the south and Ryu to the north.

"So how long is this going to take?"Ryu asked, never one to be very patient.

Aiko smiled at him. "Not long"she said and started out the chant. Kura listened then joined in, Mitsu and Ryu followed. A light flared through the scroll, setting the other things on fire. A large magic circle surrounded them and they disappeared.

When they reappeared, they stood in the middle of a courtyard. They looked around at the area, seeing many people bouncing a ball around. A small silver-haired half demon ran over, wanting to play but the people said something that the group couldn't make out then threw the ball. The boy ran across the bridge and grabbed the ball he turned and looked back, his small puppy ears flicking. Ryu gasped "I...I know him..." Kura and the group looked over at him confused. "He is my father. Inu Yasha"

* * *

Sorry about this one being short, not alot of time to write. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help out. Yes Aiko does have a wind tunnel but she doesnt use it often, and Kin is a guy . Well until next time.

Kita


	12. The Meeting

**The Fight Through Time**

DISCLAMER - I only own my Inu Yasha characters, none of the original.

The Meeting

Ryu and the rest of the group stared at Inu Yasha, watching as the people he had wanted to play with turned and left, leaving him alone. He looked over, almost noticing them but they hid quickly. He dropped the ball and ran to his mother, hugging her.

Ryu sat on the ground, shaking his head slowly. "No way...my dad..."he fell silent. His doggy ears went back against his head and he sighed softly.

Aiko bent down to him and looked a little sad. "Ryu don't feel bad"she whispered, wanting her friend to cheer up, not liking seeing him like this.

Ryu snapped his head up to see her. "I AIN'T SAD!"he snarled at her and she backed away leaving him alone.

Kura looked over as Inu Yasha's mother let him go and turned walking away. Mitsu snorted angrily. "I could go over there and kill him and then dad would get Kagome but then she may never have smashed the jewel and met him so..."

Ryu snarled angrily and catapulted himself on Mitsu, the two of them rolling around on the ground, beating the snot out of his opponent.

Kura looked at them and sighed then turned and walked over to Inu Yasha, her fluffy black mane flowing out behind her. She stopped in front of Inu Yasha and looked at him. "Hey there"

Inu Yasha looked back at her and his dog ears pricked. "Ya? What do you want?"he asked, looking down at the ground.

Kura smiled a little. "My name's Kura. I was wondering if you wanted to play Kamade (sp?) Ball?"she asked.

Inu Yasha looked up at her surprised then started beaming at her. "Ya I would"she smiled at him a little and turned to go get it.

Ryu and Mitsu stopped fighting and looked around they noticed Kura talking to Inu Yasha and looked confused. They watched as she walked over to the ball that Inu Yasha dropped and picked it up. She kicked it around on her foot then kicked it to him, his passing it back to her.

Aiko watched quietly until she heard Ryu ask, "Should she be messing with the past?" She looked over at him. "It will be ok. Once we stop Naraku and leave the past the future will remained unchanged almost like we had never been here"

Ryu nodded slightly. "Oh ok" and turned back to watch Kura.

Ryu, Mitsu and Aiko all walked over slowly and started playing with them, Inu Yasha smiling and giggling happily.

After they finished a full round of the game then sat down to rest, Ryu looked over at Inu Yasha. He noticed Inu Yasha looking at him awkwardly. "Ya?"he asked, his black ears flicking slightly.

"You look like me, but a little different" Inu Yasha noticed and looked confused.

Ryu nodded "Ya I should dad"he thought but didn't say anything.

Inu Yasha didn't seem to notice as he started talking with his new friends.

* * *

To answer a few more questions, Yes right now Miroku and Sango have only one kid, but Sango is expecting a second. I'm glad that you all like it. It's my very first fanfiction! Lol. OK well until next time

Kita


	13. Inu Yasha Joins the Journey

**The Fight Through Time**

DISCLAMER - I only own my Inu Yasha characters, none of the original.

Inu Yasha Joins the Journey

Ryu looked at them and stood up abruptly. "Listen!"he snapped, "We have to get going. Naraku will get too far ahead of us."

Kura and the rest of the group nodded a little and stood up, walking after Ryu as he stormed off.

Inu Yasha looked after them. "Can I help?"he asked, his young boyish voice sounding serious. "No one around here cares that much about me...except mommy of course but I'm sure that she would let me go with my new friends if she asked.

Ryu instantly shook his head. "NO WAY!"he snapped, "we are not bringing a little kid with us"He turned away annoyed.

Aiko and Kura looked over at him. Mitsu smirked devilishly, his eyes gleaming. He turned to Inu Yasha. "Oh don't worry about Ryu, he's just kidding you can come along if you want to!"

Ryu looked back at them angrily. The moment that Inu Yasha ran off to ask his mom Ryu started to try to pummel Mitsu, who laughed and ran out of the way. Finally Kura got annoyed and transformed, barking loudly at them and leaving them standing angrily, back to back. Aiko laughed softly and Kura transformed back, sighing and rolling her eyes.

Inu Yasha came running back. "I'm in! Mommy says I can go but I have to be back before bedtime."

Kura and Aiko looked at each other dumbfounded and started to laugh. Mitsu rolled his eyes. Ryu looked ticked off, turning to Inu Yasha. "Listen twerp we are going to be gone LONG after your bedtime."

Inu Yasha looked over at them and nodded a little. "Well I should go tell mommy..."he turned and ran off again.

Ryu turned to Kura and Aiko "Do we have to take him along with us? Like I don't want to have to baby sit...even if he is my father!" Kura glared at him, her eyes becoming sharp. Ryu quickly looked away "Fine. He can come if you put it that way..." Aiko laughed at him softly.

Inu Yasha came back a while later. "Mommy says I can!"he said happily. They nodded a little and started to walk.

Ryu kicked a stone angrily. "Man...what bad luck. I come on this journey to get away from dad and know look!" Inu Yasha was walking behind him chattering away to Aiko, finally happy.


End file.
